


Sauna

by DictionaryWrites2



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [32]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bath Houses, Cute, M/M, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites2/pseuds/DictionaryWrites2
Summary: The trip to the bath house is not exactly going as they expected.





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> ☀️ (aziraphale/crowley) having sex in a sauna/bathhouse is all fun and games until a certain cold-blooded Someone gets a little too sleepy and can barely keep his eyes open...... he's doing his best...... you can wake him up aziraphale i believe in u......

It was warm in the bath house.  _Very_ warm.

It had been Aziraphale’s idea, and when he’d suggested it, Crowley’s skin had been  _alight_  with excitement, that Aziraphale would suggest something so  _public_ , so kinky. Sure, it was a bit of a cliché, and had been for the past few thousand years, but cliché was alright with Crowley, if it meant something… in public. 

Except…

It  _was_  warm in the bath house. Aziraphale had managed to get the key from a friend, because it was usually closed on Tuesdays, and the air was hot and thick with a pleasant humidity that lingered on Crowley’s skin as he settled on Aziraphale’s lap in the sauna, nuzzling against the angel’s neck. 

Aziraphale’s fingers were playing over Crowley’s lower back, sliding through the moisture on his skin, and his fingers felt nice, but the steam felt like it was  _permeating_  him, and Crowley let his eyelids, which felt heavy, close shut as he relaxed against Aziraphale’s chest.

“Dear?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed, lazily rocking his hips against Aziraphale’s belly even as he stifled a yawn against Aziraphale’s neck. He felt like  _melting_. The heat was glorious, beautiful, and it was seeping under his skin, making him want to curl closer to the angel and–

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale said sternly.

“Hm?”

“You’ve got  _scales_.”

“Oh.”

“Are you  _asleep_?”

“Mmm… No…”

“Oh, for–” Aziraphale stood, hooking his hands under Crowley’s thighs, and Crowley groaned as the dislodgement, shoving his nose more sharply against Aziraphale’s neck as Aziraphale carried him out of the sauna room. For a moment or two, Crowley complained for the sudden cold, wriggling and hissing in his place, but then Aziraphale stepped down into the jacuzzi, and Crowley let out a sigh of satisfaction at the warm water against his skin, the pleasant bubble of the jets. “I didn’t bring you here so you could  _sleep_ , you devious little serpent.”

“It’s  _niccce_ ,” Crowley hissed, his tongue flicking against Aziraphale’s neck, and he heard Aziraphale chuckle, patting his arse affectionately under the water. 

“Beastly,” Aziraphale murmured against his ear, but then he kissed Crowley’s temple, and Crowley curled more tightly against him. 


End file.
